


Midnight Diner

by FrannyM



Category: Alias (Comics), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannyM/pseuds/FrannyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones and Luke Cage have spent time together in many ways, but now they have to decide if they want a relationship. Although not in a traditional sense, their fighting has brought them to a diner to decide their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Diner

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge put forth by a lovely group of ladies that I know. You all continue to inspire me.
> 
> Challenge was to be descriptive and to include all the five senses.  
> I did not know who the lovers of this story would originally be, so I enjoyed having this couple unfold for me.

Jessica had never wanted to be in a relationship. Her life had always been difficult since her encounter with Kilgrave. She had been left broken and unsure, but with a resiliency to help others, protect others. Jessica did not like how it felt to be controlled by another. To have her emotions and behaviors betray her. Jessica knew what it was like to have her mind and soul be abused, but she was certain her heart should never feel that way. The best way to protect her heart would be to not put it into the open.

That is why meeting Luke was such and unpredictable event. She wasn't searching for someone. She didn't want to be close to him, but he seemed to understand her. He too had an unsettling past. He had vices, skeletons in his closet. Although he did seem to have a better handle on his emotions. Jessica was attracted to him and it was mutual. Her heart raced whenever she was with him. It would have been easy to dismiss as simple sexual chemistry, but it was much more. It was craving, desire, excitement, fervor, greed, hunger, longing, and weakness. Emotions ripe within her every time they would touch. Like an aphrodisiac, a primal need to be in his arms, to fuck, until the rest of the world and all of her pain disappeared. For a year they had managed to make their crazy lives work. Sneaking in moments of pleasure that they both needed. With every kiss, every stroke and every thrust they expelled the energy of their past. The hurts that they had endured. 

Yet here she was, midnight, the daylight long gone. The misty rain had started only an hour before, and Jessica knew from the look of the sky that soon the mist would become a torrential downfall. She could still feel the dampness of the drops on her shoulders. Jessica liked the rain. The gentle patter against the windows, the circles the drops would make as they hit the cold concrete. It was a warm rain, and if she was lucky it would hide the streaks on her face from her own tears. It might wash away the pain of the last two weeks.

She had been frantic the night that they fought. She had been on a binge, after a case. Luke had been busy with work of his own and they had only managed to touch bases by phone. When he arrived at her office, she was already drunk and feeling desperate,distraught. Sometimes the memories of her past, well sometimes they won. It wasn't even worth fighting them. He didn't stand a chance. Her demons that night were too big. Jessica was already agitated and disturbed, a potent combination with the alcohol she consumed. Jessica wished she could remember all of the mean things she had said , but her evening ended as many did, blacked out on the couch alone. Luke had left and she hadn't heard from him since. When the phone rang this evening she was unsure if she was ready to deal with the consequences of her behavior.

The spoon gently clinked on the sides of the white porcelain mug as she stirred the cream into her black coffee. The steam gently rising from the mug. She cupped the mug in both hands to feel the warmth and gently turned it around. Printed on the mug was the saying, " It's always sunny side up in a diner." She chortled, and put the spoon gently down on the napkin. She could see the kitchen prep area from her seat, and could smell the smoky scent of bacon frying on the grill. It mingled with the other evening smells in a diner. The smell of brewing coffee, the scrambled eggs that the drunk diners seemed to love. The patrons smelling of stale smoke, various perfumes and some of their own vomit. Jessica was happy to be sitting alone in a far corner booth with a view of the outside to keep her company.

" You gonna be having anything to eat?" The waitress was an older lady, experienced in her job. It took a talented person to navigate the night crowd. Jessica could tell by her walk and tone of voice this lady would take no bull shit from anyone. Luke slid in on the bench across from Jessica and she could tell the waitress was assessing what type of man Luke was. Her mouth turned upward in a slight smile, apparently she had assessed that Luke was one of the good guys.

" Ya, I think I will have an apple pie." Jessica smiled. " Oh God, with whip cream. Warmed up." Luke laughed quietly. Jessica liked to feed her emotions with alcohol or food. " Oh and Ice cream. Hell, yes. Ice cream." 

" How about you?" 

" Whatever you have in the way of an herbal tea. "

" We have got peppermint, chamomile, lemon, and berry hibiscus." She snorted a laugh that made her eyes roll. " Pretty fancy for a messed up little diner."

"Chamomile." 

Luke looked relaxed. The lines in his face were soft, no indication of dark circles under his eyes. Perhaps this really was the end? He obviously hadn't gone through the torment that Jessica had. The sleepless nights, the crying, the drunken evenings. Her message box was full, and she had no patience to talk to even her closest friends. They wouldn't worry though, because that is what Jessica did. Jessica disappeared and returned when she was ready. It was a shitty way to behave but it was all she could muster on some days.

The waitress set Luke's tea down and a small splash of hot water fell from the metal pot. Luke gently ripped the corner of the packaging and pulled out the tea bag, settling it into the pot. The lid made a small clunk as he shut it to steep. Jessica could smell the aroma of chamomile and although it didn't comfort her, she wasn't sure if it would comfort Luke. Perhaps those were the things she needed to start asking? What he liked or made him feel good. She knew sex made him feel good, but that couldn't be everything. Jessica thought it was everything, but in the last two weeks she realized that perhaps she needed more. Now she might never get that chance. Jessica could blame her past, but the truth was that sometimes she was just a bitch. A spade is a spade and most people will fuck with you if they can.

She looked into Luke's brown eyes and could feel the little hair on her arms stand up. He had electrifying eyes, a true window to his soul. The waitress settled her apple pie in front of her and put a spoon in front of her and a spoon in front of Luke.

" Ah thanks, but this lady doesn't share her pie." Luke winked at the waitress who smiled back and quickly walked away to attend to a group of twenty somethings who were starting to throw their french fries at each other.

"Knock it off!" She yelled, in a voice of firmness and authority. "You wanna eat those fries off a table or off the floor? The choice is yours, but you are cleaning them up no matter which way it goes."

"I like her." Luke poured his tea into his cup and read the side, " Pancakes make everything better." 

"Right?" Jessica wanted to smile but instead put a heaping spoonful of pie into her mouth. " Positive affirmations are everywhere." 

Luke liked how she would talk with her mouth full. He had learned to decipher "food in mouth" speech a long time ago. He handed her a napkin to wipe the whip cream from the side of her mouth but Jessica had already skillfully removed it with her tongue. "Napkins are for Wussies." 

They sat silently as Jessica finished her pie. Alternating pieces with whip cream, pieces with ice cream and pieces with both. The sweetness of the creams with the tart apples was a delightful experience for her taste buds. Although now that the pie was gone would mean they would have to talk. She could almost feel the sour in her mouth. How could she expect him to forgive her when she couldn't even remember what she had said?

"Luke, I..." Luke raised his hand to silence her.

"I didn't call you so that you could try and apologize. Not that you apologize." He was right, Jessica didn't like to say sorry, it was hard for her. She always found other ways to show she was sorry. Or maybe Luke was just so forgiving that he never expected her to say sorry.

"I wasn't going to say sorry." Jessica furrowed her brow. Dick move, she knew it.

"No, of course your weren't." She could hear him exhale under his breath and his mouth visibly turned into a frown. He shook his head slightly, a look of defeat crossing his face.  
He could hear the twenty somethings laughing as they picked up their french fries from the floor. 

"Shit Luke. I didn't mean that." Jessica could feel her anger raising into her chest, she quickly inhaled and exhaled. Thinking in her mind, I am grounded. She had tried yoga once with Patsy and that was what she remembered. 

" What do you mean Jessica? I have spent the last two weeks trying to decide what we are, who we are. What are we Jessica?"

" We are friends with benefits." Luke positioned himself to stand up, to leave, and Jessica gently touched his hand. " I'm... Sorry." Luke sat back down and grasped her hand in his.  
Her hand felt so tiny cupped in his, but safe. "You are more than that."

"Good,that is what I came here to tell you. I am willing to do this Jessica. I am willing to court all the good and the bad that is you. All of it." Luke squeezed her hand to see if she understood. "However, I can't do it alone. I can't be the one to do the work, to be the punching bag and to be the one who makes all of the effort." Jessica nodded her head to show that she was hearing him. However, she could not believe him. How could he be saying these things when she had been so awful to him, so distant and irresponsible? " I know it won't be easy Jessica, but I think we can do this. If this is who you are I love that part of you, but you have to love me too. The good and the bad."

"I'm feeling like shit right now."

"Jessica, can't you just listen."

"No, for what I did." Luke's eyes softened, like she had whispered magic into the air. " I have been a shit head. I truly fucked up. That's what happened. I'm messed up, but you know that."

"I do, and that's what I had to think about. I had to think if I loved you, messed up and all. I do, Jessica Jones. I realized after I beat the crap out a dumpster, that I love you. I could leave or we could work this messed up shit out, together."

Jessica could feel the world close in on her, was she ready to make a decision like this? Could she let her heart be open to someone like Luke Cage. She lifted his hand and gently kissed the top.

"It's been an ugly couple weeks." Luke nodded in agreement. "Tell me something beautiful?" Luke stood up and gently pushed Jessica inwards as he sat beside her at the booth. He draped his arm over her shoulder and sighed.

"Something beautiful hey?" He pondered the many beautiful things he could think of and then kissed the top of her head. " Jessica Jones." He whispered.


End file.
